Matt's Prelude
by Twy
Summary: Just a story about Matt before the orphanage written in pre-manga form,If you intrested in illustrating it please contact me,cause I suck at drawing Matt.Warnings:Murder,slight gore,and Fresno,CA which counts as a warning,trust me I live there


Begin 1/Prelude:Diary of M.J.

(What goes in the narration squares for now)

My name is Mail Jeeves.Nobody calls me that because Mail sounds like my parents got me while they were running a mile.

Somedays I think they did,cause real parents don't hate you.

I hate my mother,Doris right back.I have her blue eyes.

I wear all sorts of things to hide them,but my favorite is a pair of orange goggles because I can see through them.

-plus they make my eyes looked brown like my dad's.

I do like my dad because when Doris isn't around he's really nice to me.

He's the one who got me the goggles,but he thought I wanted them for swimming.

I live in the slums of Clovis,called Fresno.

(Break in Narration for speech)

"MJ! MJ!"a young girl about 4 or 5 in a dirty grey shirt with a red heart on it and a pair of jeans,she wears her blond hair in two ponytails.She runs up to MJ

"What is it Joy?"MJ looks a bit worried,he has red hair,wearing his goggles down so his eyes looks brown or black.He is wearing a pair of black jeans and a black striped white T-shirt with a red jacket on it

"Mitch is in trouble!He got caught by some cops while he was chewing in Clovis!"

"How the heck did he even get any?I thought a confiscated it all from him?Well take me to him!"Joy and MJ run through several back alleys,eventually getting to a slightly cleaner and fancier part of the city,two cops are struggling with a large man.The man has a mess of brown hair going everywhere.He has a beard and is on the chubby side.He wears a plain blue shirt and long jean shorts.

"It's gum!It's gum!"Mitch shouts continously.MJ walks up holding Joy's hand

"Hey!What're ya doing with my dad?"The cops stop trying to capture Mitch,who is 30

"Is daddy going to jail brudder?"Joy plays along with their act,she looks like she's going to cry

"Your daddy might little girl,he was chewing marijuana."The cop says cruelly

"No he wasn't!That's his play gum,he bought it from a joke shop,it looks like maru-marhowana!It's a joke for daddy's friends!"the cops stop and let Mitch go.

"We'll let him off this time,but no more jokes,got it?"

"Of course officers."The cops get into their squad car and leave,the three wait until their out of sight before Mitch grins.

"Man,I thought I'd be caught for a minute.Shoulda known my dear friends would pull through."he puts his arms around Joy and MJ's shoulders.MJ slips out from under his arms quickly.glaring at Mitch.

"Listen Mitch,this is the last time I'm pulling the 'daddy' trick,you need to stop chewing."

"Aww!MJ,buddy,you know its hard for me to stop,besides,this is the only second time its happened,and always treat ya to a pizza after."

"Yeah,cheap Hungry Howies five bucks ones."

"Plus some soda."

"Sure sure.So hows the flying machine coming along?"

"Pretty good.Oh,and Ma told me to give you this,its pretty old but it works."Mitch pulls out an old-fashioned gameboy,blue,MJ stares at disintrestently

"I'll never have time to play this,but its a good thought Mitch."Mitch smiles knowingly

"That's what I said,go ahead and try this game when you find time,you'll get addicted to it."Mitch pulls a small gameboy game out of his pocket,it reads Denki Blocks in large multi-color letters on a blue backround

"If you say so Mitch."MJ looks unconvinced,he stuffs the game and gameboy into his pockets

"I do say e on,it's pizza time!"Joy and MJ sigh as Mitch grabs their hands and drags them off to the pizza place

End chapter 1/Prelude

Begin chapter 2/1:Disaster

MJ is walking home,when suddenly Mitch rides up on his motorcycle.

"MJ!Somethings up at Joy's!"MJ stops in shock

"What's wrong?"

"There's some guy with a gun there!Hop on and I'll get you over there!"MJ hops into the second seat and Mitch takes off,they get to the house before the police have come.

"Where the heck is the police?"MJ shouts as he climbs off the motorcycle

"I called them before I left to get you."MJ runs up and spots a body,Joy's father,he's holding a gun and he can Joy's mother' screams.He picks up the gun and runs inside.

"Joy are you okay?"He runs in,a man is holding joy in front of him with the gun to her head,Joy's mother has been shot in the side.He hesitates before bringing the gun up.

"Let her go or I'll shoot!"He yells,the guy grins,silence for a moment before the guy yells boo.MJ accidently pulls the trigger in shock,going through Joy's head and through the man's chest,both fall down dead.MJ stares in horror while Joy's mother runs over to her child and tries to get her up.When she can't the women turns to MJ.

"YOU!You MURDERER!"MJ recoils in horror

"No...no...I didn't mean to!"He yells,backing away,dropping the gun,when it hits the floor the gun goes off,hitting Joy's mother again in her leg.

"You...dirty...murderer."she mutters,before collapsing.MJ runs outside and ignoring Mitch's shouts he runs down the street,gasping for breath he stops at a random bus stop a bus pulls up and he reaches into his pockets,pulling out a dollar he climbs on and takes a back seat.MJ pulls out the gameboy and puts in the game,he begins to play until he is tapped on the shoulder by the busdriver.

"Excuse me young man,but its the end of my route,it's time for you to get off."MJ blinks in confusion before stuffing the game into his pocket and stands.

"Uhm...where exactly are we?"he asks confusedly

"Near old town clovis."

"Oh,uhm,thanks for letting me off I guess."MJ climbs off and finds himself in the middle of nowhere except a bus stop and some street lights.He walks down them slowly when suddenly a squad car pulls up.

"Are you aware you are in violation of the curfew?"

"Curfew?"He asks confusedly

"All children under 18 must be inside by 10."MJ looks at them blankly

"So?"

"Where are your parents little boy?"

"I'm MJ not 'little boy' and I think my parents are off being drunk or having sex in my room again,not sure which."The police officer picks him up and MJ struggles.

"HEY!Let me go!I want to go home!"The police officers push him into the backseat and bucle him in.

"We are taking you home MJ."

"You don't know where I live.Your taking me to social services!"MJ struggles trying to slip out of the seat belt.

(In narration)

I've never been in a car,I have no idea how to get out of this horrid device called a seat belt.

(End narration)

"What a smart little guy!How old are you?"MJ leans back into the seat unhappily,glaring at the officers.

"I'm seven."The car stops and the police get out,the other officer picks MJ out of the back seat.

"Come on MJ,we're going to let you sleep at the staton tonight,sounds like fun huh?"

"No.It sounds like your going to call child services on my parents."

"We can't without your address and full name."

"I don't wanna tell you it."The police sigh at MJ's stubborness and sit him on a mattress in a small back room.MJ pulls out his gameboy and begins to play,the police have an idea.

"Hey MJ,tell us your name and address and we'll get you a new DS game."MJ ponders it.

(Narration)

If I tell them who I am then Doris gets arrested,but so does dad.Plus I get sent to some orphanage.If I don't I'll still go to an orphanage or they'll find somebody who knows me and my parents will still be arrested,but if I tell them willingly I get a game,if I don't I don't get the game and the same stuff happens.

(End Narration)

"My real name is Mail Jeeves,my address is 3393 E. Dakota apt.132."

"Good boy Mail.You go ahead and get some sleep and in the morning we'll bring you the game and some breakfast."The police officer pats MJ's head and walks out,flicking off the lights.MJ sighs and lays down.

Dream sequence

MJ stands in a dark place with one light shining on him,another light appears with Joy in it,she wears all black,she has a halo and wings as well.

"MJ...your in trouble."

"Joy!Are you alright?! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I tried..."MJ begins to cry,Joy sighs and begins to fade

"JOY!NO!Don't leave!JOOOY!"

End dream sequence

MJ sits up breathing heavily,he slowly relaxes back into the bed just as the officers walk in.

"Hey little buddy!We've got your game,and have a donut."The officer hands MJ a game and a jelly donut.MJ puts the game in and begins to play.

End chapter 2/1

Begin chapter 3/2:Mrs.Blumerry

(Narration)

Doris and dad got arrested,and I beat that game the police gave me,I'm back on Denki blocks.Its been a week and now the cops have sent me to a new place to live,with a widow named Mrs.Blumerry.I also learned the Police officer's name who found me,his name is Joe.

(End Narration)

An old women,plump with grey hair pulled back into a bun,very tall,she has tons of wrinkles and two lines for eyes.She runs up and smiles at the social worker,before turning to MJ.

"You must be Mail!"She says,hugging poor MJ to her chest,his face turns blue from suffocation,she also mispronounces his name,saying it 'male' instead of 'mile'.MJ glares at her when she lets him go.

"I'm not 'male' lady!I'm MJ."The lady smiles uncertainly

"Well then MJ,lets go inside for know?"The lady leads MJ into the house.Its spotless with white wals and a white carpet,no personality at all except for a chair with a table beside that has an old fashioned cigar and an ash tray.

"What's with the cigar?"He says as he reaches out a hand to pick up the cigar.

"Oh don't touch it!It was my late husband Gilbert's last cigar,I keep it like that to remember him."MJ stops his hand midway and turns to Mrs.Blumerry.

"So do you even want a kid lady?My parents had 5 and I was the only one they kept."He says while walking into the kitchen where Mrs.Blumerry is.

"Call me grandma dear.The reason I want a kid was that its so lonely in this place I thought a child might liven it up." The women brings out a fresh batch of chocolate cookies.

"Okay..Grandma.So why did you chose me?"MJ stares at the cookies somewhat hungrily.

"Go ahead and have a cookie MJ,and the reason I chose you was your hair color,its the very same color as Gilbert's."

She sighs slightly,MJ grabs a cookie and bites into happily.

"This is delicous la-grandma!"Mrs.Blumerry smiles happily.

"Now come on,I'll show you around the place.We see Mrs.Blumerry walking off with MJ.

(Narration)

Mrs.Blumerry and I were awesome together,she bought me more video games,took me to school everyday,and bought me good clothes,for once in my seven year old life I was happy.Of course this couldn't last forever.Just two months later Mrs.Blumerry died of old age.The only good thing that came out of for me was all the stuff she'd bought for me and that she'd left me her life savings,a total of 5 million.I went to lots of homes after that.I remember what happened when I returned from the fifth.

(End narration)

"Hi Joe."Joe looks up from his paperwork and smiles at the familar red-head.

"Hey MJ!So what hapened this time?"

"Convicted child molester."Joe nods understandebly.

"Hey MJ,your smart right?Lets see how smart,I got a pretty hard case here and I could use some help with it."MJ climbs into Joe's lap and reads the paper over,thinking hard.

"That guy,uhm...Marlen,said that his wife killed herself in the attic,kicking the stool out from underneath her at around 10.But if he was on ground level how'd he see her kick the stool?He probally did it then retraced his steps so it would look like she commited suicide."Joe stares at MJ then the paper.

"How'd we miss this?!You know MJ,I think I know a place better for you then homes that send you back."MJ looks at Joe confused.

"What'd you mean Joe?I like it here."

"Yes,but I know a place that has kids as smart as you that put their talents to use."MJ looks curious.

"So what is it?"Joe smiles at MJ's cluelessness.

"It's called Wammy's house,its in England."MJ doesn't look too happy

"I don't want to go England,I want to stay here in the slums of America."MJ says unhappily,Joe sighs before he gets an idea.

"You know...England has just as much slums as America,they've got hunreds!"MJ looks a bit thoughtful

"Is Wammy's house in a slum?"Joe smiles a bit in victory.

"Its very close to one,just a few miles away from it."MJ nods his head.

"I guess I can go to Wammy's house then."

End chapter 3/2

Begin chapter 4/3:a Yellow that isn't Mellow

Shows MJ standing in front of Wammy's house.

(Narration)

Wammy's house seems...intresting,I'd rather be playing Super Mario instead though.Joe lied too,it isn't close to any slums and I didn't see a single one on our drive here.I've decided to avoid the outside,the sun ruins my game screens,its easier to find shade in slums,but their isn't any nearby.

(End Narration)

"Come along young MJ,we'll have to get you a new name."Watari grabs MJ's hand

"Why do I need a new name Watari?"He asks curiously as he's pulled along.

"Everyone at the orphanage has diffrent names then what they were born with.Their is two that everyone knows however,their names are Near and Mello."They reach the front door

"Who are they?"They walk in.

"They are the heirs to L."

"Who is L?"Watari stops in the hall and turns to MJ.

"L is a famous detective,he can solve anything that he is intrested in,he was an orphan as well,and all possible heirs live here,L will give a video screening and watch the children through a camera,this was how he chose Mello and Near as his two main heirs,you missed it sadly."MJ nods and they start walking again.

"What will my new name by Watari?"MJ puts his finger to his chin in curiousty.

"I'm not sure,it should start with M and A so that you grow use to it easily."MJ looks down at a welcome mat in front of an office door.

"Matt?"He looks up at Watari,who smilles.

"That is a good name Master Matt."MJ/Matt smiles happily.

"Thank you Watari."They walk into Roger's office,only to see a young blond standing unhappily with his arms crossed,a candybar in his hand.A white haired boy sat on the ground oddly,an icepack on his head.

"Masters Mello and Near,I'm surprised to see you two here."The two boys look over at Watari.Mello looks shocked,while Near is the same emotionless boy he is

"Hello Watari,is this the new boy you were telling us about?"Near looks disintrested,while Mello is staring at Matt like he wants to eat him.

/Temporarily in Mello's POV/

A light from the door shines in on Matt making him look angelic.

/End temporarily in mello's POV/

"Yes,this is Master Matt,he will be one of you two's room mate,seeing as neither of you seem to have one."Mello jumps Matt,holding him around the shoulders.

"MINE!Uhm..."He blushes as everyone stares at him.

"I mean I'll share my room with him!"He lets go of Matt quickly and takes a bite of chocolate to hide his blush.

"Okay dude...which are you anyway?Cause you seem like a Near,being so close and all.The white haired kid seems more like a Mello."Mello growls unhappily

(Narration)

It was then that I moved from Mello's crush to Mello's 'assitant'.He also punched me.

(End Narration)

Last panel shows Mello punching Matt

**End**


End file.
